Christmas in Camp Half-Blood
by jelexd
Summary: Did you ever wonder how they spent Christmas in Camp Half-Blood. Well now you can see it. There will also be some chapters in Camp Jupiter. It's set after war with Gaea. Might be some spoilers for BOO. Rated T because last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Half-Blood and it's campers unfortunately. They are stil Rick's._**

**_A/N : This is my first fanfic about Heroes of Olympus. This was suppoused to be a gift for Christmas. I'll post new parts every day 'till Christmas. _**

* * *

><p># Christmas in Camp Half-Blood #<p>

* * *

><p>It was fine morning. It was snowing for change. Piper was in her cabin making decorations for Christmas. Since she was daughter of Aphrodite it was her job to decorate camp. Her cabin prepared for this 2 weeks. Now the only thing left was to decorate camp. And that was hard job. They must keep Stolls away from decorations 'cus they'll made some kind of prank,again.<br>"Hey Piper are you finished with these?"asked one of her siblings.  
>"Yes you can take them and start decorating."<br>"But there aren't many of us and like this we would end on Christmas."  
>"Leave it to me." Piper said with smirk on her face.<br>She finished her decorations,put on jacket scarf and hat and went outside.  
>'So who's gonne be first victim umm I mean first helper. Let me see. Oh I know. Annabeth would sure want to help.' So Piper went to Athena cabin. When she came to cabin she heard screams. Many of screams. She run in the cabin but there was nothing really threatening.<br>"What's going on?" Piper asked. All Athena kids were on chairs,tables or something high. And they all looked at one place on the floor. "What's going on?" Piper asked again.  
>"There's a spider." Annabeth said.<br>"And that's reason for screaming?"  
>"Well basically yes 'cus we are afraid of SPIDERS!"Annabeth,not so calmly,said.<br>Piper went closer to the place where spider was. She almost laughed. It was small spider who tried to find his net. She took piece of paper,pick up a spider and throw him outside.  
>"Problem solved"she said.<br>"Thanks Piper."Annabeth hugged her.  
>"So who wants to help my cabin to decorate Camp for Christmas." Piper asked "We'll help. It's the least we can do since you take care of spider." Malcom said.<br>'That went well.' She went all over the camp and lots of campers said they'll help. The last stop was Zeus cabin.  
>Piper knocked on Cabin 1's doors. No one opened so she went in. Suddenly she started laughin. Jason was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. But he surely wasn't one to wake up easily. Piper tried everything. She screamed in his ear,tackled him,kicked him but nothing worked. He was hard asleep. And as Piper was daughter of Aphoride she came up with one idea. She kissed him full on lips. Jason started responding and waking up.<br>"Good morning sleepy."  
>"Hey Piper what are you doing here?"<br>"What aren't you glad I'm here?" Piper put on sad face.  
>" 'Course I am."<br>"Well I have job for you. You need to help decorate camp. Everyone is busy except you."  
>"I just woke up."<br>"Doesn't matter." Piper grabbed him and pulled outside. Jason barely managed to take his jacket. After few hours camp was decorated. Campers went back to their usuall activities and right now it was dinner.  
>"We did great job." Jason said.<br>"Well it isn't bad." Piper said.  
>"What? You don't like the decorations?"<br>"No it's not that. It's just that it's too quiet. Annabeth said that Stolls pull pranks every year."  
>"Don't you worry we should hear them any minute..."<br>And then as Jason expected Stolls ran past them. You could hear angry Katie shouting at them. Piper felt sorry for Stolls 'cus it looked like Katie was really mad.  
>"So first winter here." Piper finally spoke.<br>"Yes it's nice here."  
>"Shall we get going?"<br>"Where?"  
>"On dinner I'm starving." Piper laughed. "Hah oh yes. I forgat."<br>Maybe this would be the best Christmas they experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? If you have an idea for next chapter PM me**

** Feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

# Christmas in camp halfblood 2 #  
>'Less then a week till Christmas. Yes! Since war ended this summer everyone was here this winter. There was a rummor that romans would visit. But it's not sure. Well even better. There would be more people to prank.'<br>Connor thought to himself. He and his brother are preparing a big show for Christmas. Well you could say that it's kind of gift that you don't want to get.  
>"Hey Connor are you finished with that preparationy for Athena cabin?" Travis asked.<br>"Yes, I did half of mine and on which cabin are you?"  
>"On third."<br>"Let me guess, Demeter cabin."  
>"How'd you guess?"<br>"Well you want to do something speciall for Katie right?"  
>"No. Where did that came from?" Travis blushed "C'mon Travis. I know you better than you know yourself. It's obvious that you like her."<br>"No it's not. Besides I'm finished with preparations for Demeter cabin. Now it's turn for Athena. Hey how it comes that I have all godesses?"  
>"Because I had them all last year. Now hurry up."<br>That's how Travis and Connor spent entire day preparing for big show on Christmas.

Second drabble. I'm sorry but I had to put Tratie in this. I'm really big fan of their's. Next drabble will be out tommorow. I have school on Monday and Tuesday so the drabbles will be short but the last one that I'll update on Christmas will be long. Hope you liked it. If you would leave a review it would be great. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating yesterday so I'm gonna update 2 chapters today. I'm so happy. Tomorrow is last day of school for me. It stupid that we have to go to school today and tomorrow but what can we do. It's over tomorrow. YESSS!**

* * *

><p># Christmas in Camp Half-Blood 3 #<br>'That punk. What was he thinking. He's gonna so get it.' Well you could guess who thought that. Clarisse La Rue. But what Percy did this time. Well he blew up their cover in capture the flag.  
>'They were so close to enemy flag. They even set up traps. But no the little punk just went all by himself and get caught in trap. And it didn't took long to Athena cabin to figure out that we were near their flag. So they stopped us there while Hecate cabin grabbed our flag and won. I'm so angry. And that little punk acts like nothing has happened. I don't know how others dealt with him on their quest.'<br>Well Percy wasn't that stupid. He tried to hid. He even asked Stolls to help. But they refused 'cus they have a lot of work and they don't want to see Clarisse's bad side. Well they saw it few times already but they don't want ever again. Percy was left alone. Athena, Zeus, Hecate, Demeter, Hephestatus and other winning cabins celebrated. And so Percy hid in water. It passed an hour,two hours. It was safe. Percy slowly came out of water and dryed himself. He slowly approacted camp. Then something hit him. Hard. And again and again. He fell down. "Next time try to be more usefull in capturing the flag."  
>"Yeah yeah." And Percy deserved another kick.<br>"And just for record few of our roman friends just arrived. Clean up and join us at dinner. Punk." Clarisse went with a smirk on her face. He slowly get up and went to campfire. He could see that there was a crowd around something. When he came closer he saw Frank, Hazel and Reyna. They didn't at first notice him. They talked with Annabeth, Jason, Piper and for some reason Clarisse. "There you are. We searched for you." Annabeth called him.  
>Frank, Hazel and Reyna just stared at him. They were at edge of laughing.<br>"Percy what happened to you?" Frank asked.  
>"Your sister what else." Percy said.<br>"Next time you'll get more. This was just for Christmas." Clarisse said.


	4. Chapter 4

# Christmas in Camp Half-Blood 4 #  
>It was a fine morning. Sun shined and sky was clear. Camp was slowly waking up. In Athena cabin one Romam was slowly waking up. The Praetor of New Rome came yesterday for short visit to Greeks. And they got a show for welcome. Beaten Percy Jackson. Well it was sure that the girl who beaten him up was Mars,no Ares kid. Reyna made sure to meet her.<br>A knock on her door took her back to reality.  
>"Reyna are you awake. Brekfast is soon." Annabeth called.<br>"I'll there at minute." She got up,washed herself and put on her praetor clothes.  
>"So Annabeth who was that girl who beat up Jackson?"<br>" Hahha,her name is Clarisse la Rue."  
>"Let me guess. She's daughter of Ares?"<br>"Yes she's one of best fighters we have. Even Percy or I have problems in fight with her. Percy lost dozens of times."  
>"I see. So that's why she was leading greeks into a fight ."<br>"Well yes. I think that she was one of main reasons why we won against Kronos. You see Clarisse is very,very proud. She refused to go to battle 'cus Apollo cabin didn't respect them. Then her best friend dressed like her and lead Ares cabin to war. But she was killed by drakon. Then Clarisse went in rampnge. She killed every one monster that she saw."  
>"Well are you sure she isn't a roman."<br>"Well yes. Coach Hedge found her and brought her here."  
>They came at brekfast. It was strangely quiet. Like Stolls were planning new prank.<br>"Annabeth will you give me a tour around camp. Last time it was in ruins."  
>"Sure"<br>And they made a circle around all camp. They lookdmed all the cabins. Went to Thalia's tree. It was already fading when they came to big Christmas tree. "It's beautifull." Reyna commented.  
>"Right."<br>And then Hazel qnd Frank appeared.  
>"I'm sorry Reyna but we need to go." Frank said.<br>"Arion is here waiting." Hazel added.  
>"Is Nico in camp?" Reyna asked.<br>"Not in the moment,why?"  
>"Tell him hy and that he needs to visit more often."<br>"Tell him that I say hy also."said Hazel.  
>"Merry Christmas Annabeth."<br>"To you Reyna also. See you soon." Annabeth said. And that's how Reyna,Frank and Hazel went back to their camp on Arion 


	5. Chapter 5

# Christmas in Camp Half-Blood 5 #  
><strong>AN So sorry for not updating yesterday and day before. My parents took my phone so I could be with family. But they gave it back to me yesterday night. Merry Christmas to everyone. Be happy and eat lots of cookies. I wish you all best.**

* * *

><p>He still wanted to throw up. It passed few hours since he came to camp Jupiter. Since he stood on his feet. It happened every time. Hazel called Arion,they rode and then Frank wanted to throw up. He was in his room since they came back. He was still a little bit dizzy. Frank just wanted to go to sleep. But no. He must fullfil his duties as a praetor. How could Reyna stand it?<br>"Hey Frank are you in there?" Hazel asked.  
>"Yes I'm here." he said while opening doors.<br>" Reyna wanted to see you."  
>"Just give me a minute." Praetor replied.<br>As they walked to meeting they talked about camp Jupiter. How it has changed. Compared to camp Half-Blood it seemd like some sort of strick school. In meeting they talked about ordinary stuff. Like new campers or rebuilding the camp or war games,new promotions. It was over soon. Besides Frank didn't really bothered to listen every word. "Hey Frank are you okay?" Hazel asked.  
>"Yeah I'm fine just little bit dizzy." They walked in silence through New Rome. It was Christmas soon so city was decorated. There were christmas trees everywhere. Kids were singing songs. People were buying presents.<br>"Hazel I want to show you something?" Frank said "What?"  
>" 'C mon and you'll see."<br>"Fine then."  
>Frank led her through streets of New Rome. Hazel thought that they were lost but it looked like Frank knows where he's going.<br>Then he stopped. Hazel was were in the middle of hill close to New Rome. But it wasn't hill that suprised her. What was on hill shocked her. There was big swing for two people. In front of it was a campfire. Trees around were decorated. Frank quickly went somwhere. He was already back when Hazel noticed him. It was simply but beautifull. Just like Hazel loved.  
>"Here take a cup of tea." Frank said because he went to bring tea.<br>"Thanks Frank but what is all this."  
>"It's campfire,a swing and that's all."<br>"I know I'm not blind. But why?" Hazel hit him playfully.  
>"Why why? I mean there doesn't need to be a reson after all. And it's Christmas. Our first Christmas together. Come sit with me"<br>They sat on swing and drank tea.  
>"Thanks Frank."<br>"For what?"  
>"For all of this and more."<br>"Always"  
>Frank leaned in and pressed his lips to Hazel's. They were soft and warm just like her. When they broke the kiss Hazel put her head at Frank's chest.<br>They talked for hours about their friends and adventures. About past and future. Time passed and morning came. If you climbed up at little tree near New Rome you'll see twou people sleeping on swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry but there will be just one last chapter. Christmas chapter. I think I'll post it this evening or somtime like that. I'm sorry if I won't time to update it today,then it will be the first time what I'll do next morning. Merry christmas**


	6. Christmas day-part one

# Christmas final #  
>AN I'm sorry but I'll need to split Christmas day into 2 chapters. I can promise you that they will have more than one thousands words. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Merry Christmas everyone

"Finally here" Nico said as he shadow travelled in his cabin. He left camp 2 months ago. Travelled around the world,training. Nico went back to Italia and even to Greece. He visited his dad. Made a tour around Underworld. And now he was really exhuasted. He even lost track of time. But as camp was decorated he conclued that it was around Christmas. And now was his time to go to sleep. He slept like baby for 2 hours. And then bam.  
>You could hear screams all around camp. Well Katie Gardener was the loudest. That only meant Stolls pulled another prank again. Well Nico didn't care. He went back to bed. But he had bad fortune. Just when he started to fall to sleep again two campers ran in. Who else? Well Stolls of course.<br>"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.  
>"O hey Nico. When did you came?"Connor said.<br>"Few hours ago but what's going on?"  
>" Merry Christmas to you Nico also. Well short story. We pranked all the cabins at the same time and now they are after us."<br>"So why are you here?" Nici asked again "We didn't know that you're here so we thought to hide here. So are you going to help us?" Travis asked "Are there any traps in my cabin?"  
>"Well"<br>"Yes or no?"  
>"Yes" Connor confesed.<br>"If you pull them off in few minutes I will consider helping you."  
>"You got it." Stolls got to work 'Well I could help them. I haven't had fun in ages. And besides I have few toys that I want to try. They would be good for traps. It's Christmas. I must give something to my friends' Nico thought. Oh he had scary plan in his mind. After all he was a kid and he liked pranking others. Especially Percy and Jason.<br>"We did it." Stolls said.  
>"Okay I'll help you. I have plan for a few gifts for this Christmas."<br>"Oh we're listening." Travis said.  
>'' We must go somwhere safer. Take my hands we're gonna shadow travell."<br>Nico fast shadow travelled to forest. "Okay now tell me which pranks did you pulled of." Nico said.  
>"Athena got spiders of course,Ares got pink armors and weapons, we threw all Aphrodite's make-up,assesorices and shoes and broke all their mirrors." Connor said.<br>"We put trash on Demeter's roof and in the cabin,we melted some of Hephestatus tools,Jason got hit by few bricks and we painted his hair orange and purple, also we painted Percy's hair white with black spots and we put dozens of olives at his floor." Travis continued.  
>"What about others?" Nico asked.<br>"Well we didn't prank Hecate cabin 'cus some of them helped us,hunters aren't here so we didn't have to pull pranks at Artemis cabin."Travis said.  
>"Hecate cabin put a spell on Apollo kids. They can't sing or worse recitite poems. No body from Mr. D's cabin is here . " Connor finished.<br>"Well you did a great job."  
>"Nico why are you so happy?" Travis asked.<br>"Well I have new toys and I have plan how to prank others. It will be fun. Can I count on you two?"Nico said a little bit weird.  
>"Oh we're with you." They both said "So this is the plan..."<br>And three of them spent few hours in woods preaparing big prank. Meanwhile at camp everyone tried to find Stolls but they were unlucky.  
>"Listen people they will return eventually and then we'll catch them. Okay?" Annabeth said.<br>"Fine" some of campers said. They forced Hecate cabin to undo the pranks. And slowly everyone went back to brekfast. After all it was Christmas.  
>"Merry Christmas everyone." Chiron said before campers started eating. "Oh I forgat there will be a little ceremony after dinner. While we're around campfire you can give presents to each other and after that we have fireworks."<br>Campers were excited. It didn't happen really often that Mr. D would let something like this to happen. Everyone was freed of their activities and wandered around camp. Couples went to lake. The youngest ones fooled around. It even snowed. Soon someone hit Annabeth in face with snowball.  
>"Oh yes. It hit you didn't it?" Percy said.<br>"Ow you asked for it seaweed brain. You're gonna regret it ." Annabeth hit him back.  
>Then Percy made really big snowball and throw it at Annabeth. But Annabeth moved and it hit someone else. And that someone was the worst person you want fight with . Clarisse "Oh no." Percy murmured.<br>"You asked for it punk." And Clarisse joined fight. Soon most of campers joined too. They had fun and lots of fun. Someone would think that they never saw snow. This was one of rare times when they just enjoyed. Whitout painfull memories of previous war. No one ever suspect that there will be one big prank.  
>Jason walked around camp looking for Piper. He didn't saw her since brekfast. At the campfire,yes that will be fine. At the campfire he will give Piper his gift. And then someone put their hands on Jason's eyes.<br>"Guess who is it." The mysterious person asked.  
>"Let me see. Isn't it Piper." Jason said and quickly turned around to tackle her.<br>"Merry Christmas Piper." He said and kissed her.  
>"Merry Christmas to you too Jason."<br>"Did you see Stolls this morning?" Jason asked " No. They are gone since they pulled that prank. What did they do to you? And ehy are you wearing that silly cap?  
>"No Piper don't" but it was too late.<br>"Oh my what did they do?"  
>Jason had orange and purple colored hair. And it was cut really stupidly. "That's not all. I got hit by few bricks also."<br>"Then why aren't you at affirmary."  
>"Will toom care of my injuries."<br>"But you really have nice haircut. "Piper laughed.  
>"Stop Piper it isn't funny." Jason tackled her.<br>"Oh it is." She was now laughing really hard.  
>"You little." Jason said laughing now too.<br>They tackeld each other and laughed.  
>Then Piper slipped and they fell. Well Piper fell on top of Jason.<br>"Oh my ,Jason are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
>"Piper you don't need to be sorry." Jason pulled Piper down and kissed her. It was quick peck but it turned in passionate and long kiss.<br>"So you had all this planned?" Piper teased.  
>"Not all but important thin yes."<br>"Now you bare consuquences."she said playfully. Jason felt something cold on his face. It was snow. He quickly stood up and after Piper in camp.  
>Meanwhile Percy tried to find Annabeth. She was in her cabin reading.<br>"Hey Wise Girl I know that you're inside."  
>"Yes I am and what do you want? I'm reading something."<br>" 'cmon it's Christmas spend some time with me."  
>" I suppose that you won't leave till I go out."<br>"You're right."  
>"Okay I'll come.<br>"Walk with me." Percy said to Annabeth when she exsited.  
>"Where?'<br>"You'll see."  
>And they walk in comfortable silence. Hand in hand. Now when second great prophecy was over they could have some time for themselves. When they finally got togheter Hera put them apart for months. Ans then war and Tartarus. Annabeth still had nightmares. But in some way it helped them. It put their relationship on whole new level. Even Percy became more serious after that. "Wise Girl would you cover your eyes please." Percy asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Please believe me."<p>

A/N sorry for ending this chapter here but my brother deleted half of this chapter. So I'll it rewrite it tomorrow and post it like I said. Merry Christmas again. 


	7. Christmas day-part two

Christmas day-part 2

**A/N This is the last part. I'm sorry I haven't updated at time like I promised. My internet was down for whole day. I hope I made up with this chapter. Thank you for all reads.**

* * *

><p>"Wise Girl would you cover your eyes please." Percy asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Please believe me."<br>Annabeth covered her eyes and Percy took her hand. He guided her to the lake. But he didn't stop there. He went in the lake. But Annabeth didn't notice 'cus Percy was keeping them dry. Soon Percy let go of her hand.  
>"Okay Wise Girl you can uncover your eyes."<br>Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She was in shock. At first she didn't recognise the plance.  
>"Does this remined you of something?" Percy asked.<br>"Our first kiss,well second."  
>"Do you like it?" Percy asked.<br>"You're kidding ,of course I do. You suprised me Seaweed Brain. I didn't think you could be romatic."  
>"Ow really that's rude."<br>" Well you're seaweed brain after all."  
>"Really." Percy said with smirk on his face.<br>Soon Annabeth was pushed towards Percy. Their little bubble get smaller. And Percy still had that goofy smile of his.  
>"That was dirty trick Seaweed Brain."<br>" But you liked it."  
>"Are you sure."<br>"Hundred percent."  
>Percy leaned and pressed his lips at Annabeth's. It was a kiss simillar to one 2 years ago. But it was deeper. Then they just thought that they went through hardest hardships. But this war was much worse. First they were seperated whitout knowing how the other one was. Then the war and Tartarus. They almost died hundreds of times in there. If there wasn't for Bob they would be still be in Underworld but like ghosts. "And what the hell happened to your hair." Annabeth asked. Percy's hair was white with black spots.<br>"Stolls." Percy answered.  
>Just like last time they stayed in water for few hours and then went on lunch. No one saw Stolls or Nico around. They were still working on their prank. But their stomaches said it's time for food so they went on lunch. Nico first went. He was carefull 'cus he didn't want anyone to find out that he was helping Stolls. When he came to the middle of the camp he was greeted by his friends "Welcome back Nico." Annabeth said.<br>"Where have you been?" Jason asked.  
>" All around the world." Nico answered "And did you met someone?" Piper asked. After all she was daughter of Aphrodite.<br>"No!" Nico quickly answered.  
>"Did you see Stolls somwhere around?" Percy asked "No why? And what happened to your hair? And your too Jason?"<br>Nico laughed and acted innocent.  
>"It's not funny." They both said.<br>"Oh there they are!" You could hear someone shouting.  
>"They're gonna get it. "Clarisse shouted. Connor and Travis ran but Clarisse caught up to them and gave them few punches.<br>" ' Cmon Clarisse it's Christmas." Connor said.  
>"Yes don't beat us that hard." Travis finished.<br>" Be happy that I won't kill you. This is my gift for you. Merry Christmas." She stormed off.  
>"So guys how are you?" Stolls came to Nico,Percy and others.<br>"What do you think?" Jason and Percy shouted.  
>"Don't be mad guys. It's just a prank for Christmas. Besides it will wash off after few showers." Travis said They left for lunch . Travis and Connor needed to wash the dishes . Nico went back to his cabin. Finnaly he get to sleep for a little more. Then Stolls woke him up for dinner. He was really sleepy so he forgat about prank. Well Stolls didn't. They made him wake up and they actually carried him down to his table. It was already dark. Snow was falling and it was perfect weather for their prank. Mr. D let snow for a whole week so there was much snow on tree branches. Wind was blowing too. Fortunately Stolls didn't need to wash the dishes again.<br>"So Nico what's up? Why are you so happy?" Percy asked him.  
>"What? I can be happy sometimes." Nico answered. Soon everyone was sitting around campfire and changing gifts.<br>"Why is Nico sitting with Stolls?" Piper asked. She was sitting near Annabeth,Jason and Percy.  
>"I don't know. It's a bit strange." Annabeth said.<br>"Who knows how they will influence him." Percy said.  
>"At least he is hanging out with someone." Annabeth said "Yes but with Stolls."<br>"Stop complaining guys. " Piper said They were stopped by Connor who stepped foward.  
>"So guys do you want to hear some scary stories. It's tradition. "<br>"Well." Crowd was unsecure but Connor decided to tell the storry anyway "On Christmas long time ago there were campers like us around campfire. Well I'm not sure if they were demigods but it doesn't matter. They were singing songs and havin fun. It was Christmas and they decided to spent it in woods. It was half past 8 and one of campers went somwhere to find wood. He was the youngest one and others were concered about him. But he came bac after 20 minutes. Then they started telling horror stories like us. It was about men who was burried alive with his ax in the woods. It was said that he had terrible sinns and killed lots if men. It was excatly 9 o'clock. Suddenly everything sttoped moving. Wind wasn't blowing and up to that moment it was.A man with ax appeared from fire. He was like ghost but he wasn't ghost. Something between ghost and human.  
>He grabbed the one who was currently telling the story and cut him down. Man cutted his neck and his head fell of his neck. Others screamed and ran but the Man caught up to them and cut their heads of. Only the youngest one survived but others stories said that he was haunted after that and he was one day found with his head cut of. So that's it. Who's gonna next. What you aren't scared are you. It's just story. Or I hope so. Oh it's nine o'clock soon." Connor finished his story. He had perfect timing. It was a minute till nine and wind slowly started to stop. And finnaly it stopped. Girls who were afraid sat closely to their boyfriends. You could hear from crowd tging like this " Wind stopped to blow." Or " What time is it?" "It's nine o'clock." And " Wasn't that the time when that ghost needed to appear.<br>Connor was still near campfire. Nico and Travis sneaked behind crowd on one of trees with really much snow. It was nine.  
>"A help me!" Connor screamed. A ghost appeared from fire and was reaching for Connor.<br>"It's ghost from Connor's story" someone screamed.  
>Soon everyone started to scream or they just froze and looked down on Connor.<br>"Please help me!" He shouted last time. Ghost caught him and chopped his head down. It was such awful scene. There was blood everywhere. Echo from Connor's scream was everywhere.  
>"I'm gonna avenge my death. All of you should die now and here." The Man shouted.<br>Everyone stared running to forest. To the place where Travis and Connor were hiding.  
>"This can't be true. Right Percy?" Annabeth asked.<br>"I'm not really sure what's real and what isn't." Percy said "but you saw Connor. Didn't you. That way he was... just like from his story." And they ran . Ghost was after them. Since there wasn't many campers ,'cus it was winter, they all gathered beetwen 3 trees. Then the ghost dissapeared. But something else appeared. Snow. All the campers were in snow. All the snow from trees fell on them. Then they noticed 3 figures running. Well who was it? You could guess it. Nico, Connor and Travis.  
>"Stolls!" Katie shouted.<br>"Nico how could you !" Piper yelled.  
>"I knew something would happen." Percy said.<br>"Let's go catch them." Clarisse yelled. They all ran after the three of them. But they split up. So did campers. Soon they were caught and brought to caught Connor, Katie caught Travis and Percy caught Nico.  
>"Explain yourself." Katie said.<br>"No need to be rude Katie-kat." Travis said.  
>"How the Hades did you managed to pull up that prank." Jason asked.<br>"We had Nico's help." Connor said.  
>"Yes it was his idea." Travis continued.<br>"Thanks guys ." Nico said.  
>"Why did you do that Nico?" Percy asked.<br>"I wanted to try something and it seemed fun. You should see your faces back then. Like you've seen a ghost." Nico asked.  
>"We did." Percy said.<br>"How did you pull that of?" Clarisse asked.  
>"Well I've been practicing with controlling mist. Hazel hellped me a little and I figured out the rest. And this was the perfect time to try it out."<br>"So the ghost and Connor dying was.." Annabeth said "Yes. It was mist."  
>"Let them go. They fooled us. And besides it's almost time for fireworks. It's Christmas." Piper said. She put a little charmspeak in her words so others released Nico and Stolls quickly.<br>"I admit it was really good one Stolls. One if best." Clarisse said as she walked by. They were heading to lake where fireworks would start.  
>"Katie-kat wait." Travis yelled.<br>"What do you want?" Katie asked.  
>"Go to fireworks with me?" He asked.<br>"Why would I? And what if it is one of your pranks?"  
>"It's not. 'C mon Katie-kat you don't want to be the only one without pair." Travus teased.<br>"Fine then. But if it turns out to be a trap you're dead man."  
>"Yes sir."<br>Soon the fireworks began. It was a good Christmas after all. Someone would say the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN was it good? Or bad? I'm sorry if Nico is a little bit OOC but I wanted to remember you that he was still a kid and could pull up pranks too. Leave a rewiev if you liked this story. Ir if you didn't like it and why. I hope this was goid Christmas gift. And I'm out.**

**- jele_xd**


End file.
